Karin Doesn't Share
by ShikallllTema
Summary: Karin has never been one for PDA... but she hates sharing more than that. One-Shot. Hitsukarin


**Karin Doesn't Share**

"As it appears, Karakura junior high has become the target of many hollow attacks. However, the threats are continuously being taken care of before the stationed shinigami can perform his job. Captain Hitsugaya, I would like you to infiltrate the school, posing as a new student. From there, it will be your job to find out what is destroying these hollows. You are dismissed" The captain-commander's words rang through Toshirou's head as he picked up his gigai, which had been pre-dressed in his new school uniform. Blue and white. He sighed. At least it wasn't something ridiculously over-the-top.

"I hope you enjoy your stay in the world of the living, Captain Hitsugaya. Remember my home is open, if need be. But we're not too keen on freeloaders over here, so please don't try to take advantage of my offering." Urahara said, leaning against the doorframe as Toshirou walked away from the run-down building. He gave a low grunt of thanks, and continued on his way.

"Class, class, quiet down now!" the teacher called, trying to get her students to stop talking to those around them. They, at least, were already seated. Giving them a grin once they had finally quieted down. "Alright, I have great news for you guys! We've got a new student!"

The class, once again, burst into hushed chatter. "You know, you'll get to meet him sooner if you'd quiet down." The teacher said, the smile never leaving her face. Almost immediately, everyone stopped talking, and looked toward the door.

"Okay, come on it!" the teacher cheered. And then… nothing. No one came through the door. The students just kept staring, and the teacher tried calling for the new student again. Still, there was no response. Now walking over to the door and peeping out, the teacher found an empty hallway.

"Huh? He was just here…" The teacher mumbled. This, again, caused everyone to start talking.

It was like any other day for Karin Kurosaki. She walked to school with her twin sister Yuzu, splitting up only to go to their separate classrooms. When, however, her teacher came in and told them they had a new student, she became increasingly curious. Who transfers in to a new school in the middle of the semester? She quickly became annoyed that whenever the chance arrived, her classmates would turn to one another and start talking. And then, when the teacher called him in, no one came. Karin smirked. Must be a real wimp to get so nervous as to run away. Not wanting to waste anymore time thinking about the missing new student, Karin pulled out last night's homework and went about checking it over once more.

"Hello, my name is Toshirou Hitsugaya. It's my first day here." Toshirou said to the woman sitting at the desk in the front office.

"Ah, yes. Your teacher will be… ah! There she is right there!" the peppy woman said, waving another lady over. "She will escort you to class. Welcome to Karakura Junior High!" She sang.

"Ah… thanks." Toshirou said.

Next thing he knew, he was standing outside the classroom door, as the teacher prepared the class for him. All of a sudden, he heard the familiar beeping of his 'cellphone'. Checking the screen, he saw that there was an advancing hollow a couple miles away. 'This shouldn't take too long…' he thought to himself, quickly jumping out of his gigai and storing the false body in a nearby supplies closet. Running to the end of the hallway, he jumped out of the window. Once he was on his feet, he wasted no time in using shunpo to get to the hollow quickly.

Finishing his duty soon enough, he checked the time and hurried back. He'd only been gone just over ten minutes, but he figured that was long enough for someone to realize he was missing.

Once he returned to the school, he found his gigai and went back over to stand outside the door. With a light knock, he opened the sliding door.

The teacher paused in her lecture as she heard a knock at the door. The students, as well turned to see who it was. Upon the door opening, the entire class was filled with reactions. The teacher was glad she had found her missing student, the boys were split between bored and judgmental. As for the girls… well, most of them were showing some signs of a crush. Some were blushing, others squealing, and others unbuttoning some of the buttons of their blazers and shirts. Karin, on the other hand…

'Toshirou!' she screamed in her mind. However, she had enough control to keep herself from jumping up and screaming her surprise.

As Toshirou walked into the classroom, he apologized to the teacher. "I'm sorry I was late. I had something to take care of."

The teacher smiled, waving the apology off. "Oh, it's alright. We all get nervous at times."

Toshirou's annoyance was quite visible.

"You may take the empty seat over there, if that's alright?"

Toshirou nodded, and headed in the direction the teacher was pointing. After a few steps forward, his eyes caught on a familiar face two rows to the right. Turning his head to look at her, they shared a look of acceptance. Finishing his walk, Toshirou sat in the last seat of the row, behind a girl with red hair. She turned around and sent a wink and 'seductive' smile toward Toshirou. He frowned. Thankfully, the two who sat on his right and left were male.

Later, during break, Toshirou was quite displeased to find that he had become the center of attention of all the females in his class. He wasn't the only one, however. As Toshirou was doing his best to ignore all of the girls surrounding him, Karin became increasingly ticked off.

"Will you go out with me?"

"Can I have your babies?"

"Let's get married! My daddy will pay you!"

And with that, Karin strode over, toward Toshirou's seat. After having pushed through the mob of girls, she turned to face them all. "Would you just leave him alone? He's doesn't want to be with any of you." She said, feigning calmness.

"Uhg. And how do _you_ know?" one of the girls yelled.

In one swift move, Karin was sitting on Toshirou's lap, with her arms around his neck, and her head on his chest. "Because he's taken."

Toshirou smirked, and wrapped his arms around Karin's frame. As he looked up at his fans, he rested his head atop Karin's.

"Hey Karin. You sure have grown up."

"You too, Toshirou." Now though, they were looking into one another's eyes.

The girls angrily filtered away from the couple. Once they were gone, Toshirou released his grip on Karin.

"Thanks for that."

Karin smirked at him, still not having let him go. "You so owe me."

"Dinner or a movie?" He asked, figuring it'd please her.

Karin shook her head.

"Take me flying."

"Hmm?" Toshirou smiled. "You'll have to ask Hyourinmaru."

"Oh, I think he'll be okay with it."

And with that, Toshirou realized what must have been destroying the hollows. There was no one here more determined than Karin.

_**Mmmm…. Well today I've written Chapter 17 of **_**My Puppy Shiro**_** (will be posted next week) and the first chapter of my new hitsukarin story, which will be called **_**Nympholepsy** _**(Gonna have to wait a while for that to be posted), and I decided I wanted to do a scene where Karin claims Toshirou as her property… and sits on him. Soooo I did it!**_

_**Review? :)**_


End file.
